


Receipt

by yrwarlock



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Fluff, 31 Days Of Malec, 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Anniversary, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Malec Fluff, Mundane Alec Lightwood, Mundane Magnus Bane, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sentimental, Sentimental Alec Lightwood, Soft Alec Lightwood, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Soft Malec, Sugary Prompt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, meeting place, one year anniversary, soft, sugary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yrwarlock/pseuds/yrwarlock
Summary: Flufftober Day 7: SugarySugary: “Excessively sentimental.”Alec takes Magnus somewhere sugary for their one year anniversary.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Receipt

**Author's Note:**

> Hope day 7 is satisfactory!

Magnus had been fidgeting on his couch for the past twenty minutes, awaiting his boyfriend’s arrival. He might have over estimated how long it would take for him to get ready, causing him to end up playing nervously with the rings encasing his fingers as he waited. 

His mind wondering to all of the different things Alec could possibly have planned for their one year; Magnus had a few ideas if he did not. 

A knock came from the front door to his loft and Magnus jumped to his feet, running to the door. He took a moment to calm his nerves before opening the door, taking in the sight before him. His boyfriend dressed in a simple, yet tight-fitting grey t-shirt that showed off every dip and curve of his body. Combined with a green tartan scarf hanging from his neck, complementing the deep, navy blue jacket he wore to shield himself from the New York cold.

He held a bouquet of flowers, an arrangement of all Magnus’ favourite colours amongst leaves of green. Wrapped in white silks and a baby blue ribbon to hold it in place.

His hair was standing upright, an obvious sign of his repeated gesture of running his hands through his hair; his beard was scruffy on his face and his hazel eyes shon in the hallway lights as his face wore his usual, intoxicating smile.

”Hi,” he said, blinking as he took in Magnus’ outfit. He wore a red and white pokadot button-up, the collar buttoned all the way as an array of necklaces hung around his neck. A grey jacket hugged his shoulders; his black hair spike perfectly and a silver cufflink clasped his ear.

The faint swirl of gold prominent in his deep brown irises as he smiled at Alec, fondly. 

“Hi,” he said back, his voice was hushed as he took the flowers from Alec’s grasp. “No ones ever bought me flowers before...”

Alec’s eyes widened, scared he had made the wrong choice. “Do you not like them?” His hand jolted behind his head and his fingertips pressed into the nape of his neck; another nervous gesture.

Magnus laughed, “I love them, thank you, Alexander.”

Magnus carried the flowers into the kitchen after placing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek. He cut them appropriately and put them into a clear, glass vase; placing it on the table with grace. 

“What’s my pretty boy got planned for tonight?” Magnus said as he moved around his apartment, cleaning a few things up before settling in front of his boyfriend.

”You’ll see,” he smiled, taking Magnus’ hand and dragging him out of the loft behind him; making sure to lock the door.

The two walked hand in hand down the streets of New York, the cordial glow of the street lamps cast over them.

They came to a stop outside a small coffee shop, ‘J&L Coffee’ the sign read; the place they had first met over a year ago.

Magnus smiled fondly before noticing the ‘closed’ sign on the spot. “Alexander,” he frowned slightly. “While this is very sweet of you, it is closed.”

Alec didn’t say a word, instead pulling a key out of his pocket and twisting it into the lock of the door. Pulling Magnus with him by his hand as he walked into the shop, all the lights were out, it was _very_ closed.

Alec walked into the back, clearly still having the layout of the coffee shop memorised, and switching the light on. His head poked around the door way, watching as Magnus took a seat in a tattered booth. The cushions black and old, although familiar. The coffee shop was small, although still the same old place it had been over a year ago. The same booths, the same tables, the same scent lingering in the air even after closing time. The same old, rustic sign and the same display cases for the always freshly baked goods. 

Alec got to work behind the counter, turning on one of the machines and making a coffee? He was making a coffee?

He hummed peacefully as he worked, it didn’t take long before he was sitting across from Magnus again. “One vanilla latte,” he smiled, sliding the coffee over to Magnus.

It was the first thing Magnus had said to him, and continued to be for the weeks after. Alec had remembered. Maybe it wasn’t much; and at first glance they probably looked really weird sitting in an empty coffee shop, with the lights on, late at night while the closed sign was displayed on the door, but to Magnus this was a gesture of sentiment.

Before Magnus could speak, Alec was pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and rummaging through it.

”You aren’t going to tip yourself, are you?”

Alec cocked a brow at him; he was being very secretive tonight and it only built the anticipation in Magnus chest.

He hadn’t expected Alec to take him here. Truth be told, his plans were to take Alec to their favour restaurant and take the same walk the did on their first date.

This, was much better.

Finally, Alec pulled a receipt out of his wallet and slid it Magnus’ way. “I kept it,” he said.

Magnus eyed it with a confused look, before his eyes read over the text and it sunk in. Alec had kept the receipt from the first time they got coffee together. And there it was, a vanilla latte and a black americano. The orders they still got to this day.

”Alexander,” Magnus started, but wasn’t seem to be able to finish. His words lost him as he looked into Alec’s hazel eyes. He searched them for a moment, finding something he had seen many times before. Love, pure, raw, love.

He held a monumental amount of love for Magnus and Magnus him. Even when it wasn’t said with words, it was said with things like this. Small gestures, small touches, lingering kisses, shares glances, unspoken promises. It didn’t need to be said for it to be heard. The two knew how much they loved each other, they’d said it countless times before but nothing showed it more than these things.   
  


Magnus felt tears well in his eyes and a hand cup his face, coupled with Alec’s warmth and his thumb sliding across his cheek to wipe away the tear that fell, it only made him cry harder. Reaching over the table, he pulled Alec in by the lapels of his jacket, pressing his own lips passionately to Alec’s perfect, plump ones.

When Alec pulled back, they were both gasping for air. “Breathing is good,” Alec mumbled, pressing his forehead to Magnus’.

“Kissing you is better,” Magnus said, swallowing the distance between them once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this read okay, i’m sorry for how short it is! Please leave what you think in the comments!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> My twitter is @yrwarlock if you want to say hi!


End file.
